


Winter of 1987

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: (AU) Neither Charlie or Duffy will forget the winter of 1987. [Prompt fic, inspired by the words: movie, midnight, unexpected]





	Winter of 1987

Winter of 1987 was the first time they dated. He wouldn’t tell her where he was taking her though which filled Duffy with anxiety. What if she was overdressed for the occasion? Or worse, underdressed?

He picks her up just after eight in the god awful yellow beetle of his. How it still had enough power to run was amazing, it was definitely for the scrap heap. Once in the car, she kisses his cheek leaving her lipstick that she wipes away with her thumb.

She smells of strawberries and a hint of rose wine.

He takes her to the movies, but he can’t concentrate. She looks beautiful under the lights of the theatre, too beautiful. She catches him watching her at one point during the movie and quietly asks; “what?”

He shakes his head, “Nothing.”

He turns his attention back to the movie but he’s lost track of the plot, he’s had a better time staring at her natural beauty. The shape of her cheekbones, the length of her eyelashes that she’s emphasised with mascara.

The movie finishes at ten and he takes her for a drink (his is strictly a coke because he’s driving) They don’t even realise how late it is, both of them comfortable in each other’s presence. She attempts to stifle a yawn but he catches her.

“Had enough of my company for one evening, Ms Duffin?”

She shakes her head fondly and he’s aware that her cheeks have just turned a light pink colour. He checks his watch and is amazed at the time, that its gone past midnight. They’ve spent just over two hours in each other’s company and it only feels like twenty minutes.

“Crap, I’d better get you home.” He said as he stands, offering her his hand. He drives her home and is sad that their night has come to an end. He was enjoying himself.

“Thank you for this evening.” Duffy says quietly as she leans over to leave a kiss against his cheek. Only her lips don’t meet his cheek because he turns and his lips catch hers.

She gasps slightly, feeling his lips against hers. The kiss was unexpected and out of the blue. She doesn’t respond for a minute before she returns the kiss and pulls away.

Their eyes lock for a moment, “goodnight Charlie.”

“Goodnight Duffy.”

As she takes her keys out of her handbag and opens the front door, she waved goodbye to Charlie. Closing the door behind her, she leans against the door and traces her fingertips against her lips. A faint smile forms on her lips. That was the sweetest kiss she’d ever had.


End file.
